GOPball
"Make America Great Again!" - Donald Trump (2016 GOP Presidential Nominee) Republicanball, or GOPball is a political partyball in the USA. There are currently 30,447,217 USAballs who are members. GOPball has won all the power, taking the presidency (with Donald Trump), Congress, Senate, and soon, the Supreme Court, since the candidates aren't liked that much. He has won the majority of Congress, as of 2017, but almost even in the Senate with 51 Republicans & 49 Democrats. History In the 1850s, the issue of slavery—and its extension into new territories and states joining the Union—ripped apart political groups,and killed Whig Partyball. Anti-Slavery Whigs, Free-Soilers, Americans and disgruntled Democratball created GOPball,which was born in Ripon, Wisconsin. The young GOPball at first didn't want to abolish slavery in the South right away, but rather to prevent its westward expansion, which they feared would lead to the domination of slaveholding interests in national politics.But in 1860,due to Democraticball having a split personality and not choosing what to do about slavery,the young GOPball successfully won to victory, though he won only around 40 percent of the popular vote.Because of his victory over the election,CSAball ended up being born, beginning the process that would lead to the Civil War. Over the course of the Civil War, Republicanball began to see the abolition of slavery as a strategic move to help them win the war. After winning the Civil War, GOPball created laws that the USA cannot into slavery. After his father Lincoln died,he struggled to handle the south during reconstruction due to Democraticball sending terrorists to try and stop him and harm 8ball. Eventually he passed legislation protecting the rights of blacks, including civil rights and voting rights (for black men),but no one in the South was there to enforce it,and it would solidify white Southerners’ loyalty to the Democratic Party for many decades to come.As white resistance to Reconstruction solidified, these interests, rather than those of blacks in the South, became the main Republican focus, and by the mid-1870s Democratic Southern state legislatures had wiped out most of Reconstruction’s changes. During Reconstruction, Republicanball would become more greedy and selfish increasingly associated with big business and financial interests in the more industrialized North. The federal government had expanded during the war (including passage of the first income tax) and Northern financiers and industrialists had greatly benefited from its increased spending.Because of the Republican Party’s association with business interests, by the early 20th century it was increasingly seen as the party of the upper-class elite and only cared about the wealthy and started to care less about the poor and oppressed minorities. GOPball would become more progressive and championed progressive social, economic and labor reforms and encourage Protestant values such as temperance (which would lead to Prohibition in 1919). Republicanball was at the time of his life, but after the stock market crash of 1929 ushered in the Great Depression, he was blamed for the crisis and Democraticball use direct government intervention to help people.The relief programs included in FDR’s New Deal earned overwhelming popular approval, launching an era of Democratic dominance that would last for most of the next 60 years. Between 1932 and 1980, Republicanball won only four presidential elections and had a Congressional majority for only four years. After the Civil Rights Act of 1964 and Voting Rights Act of 1965 were passed,many white Southerners began migrating to GOPball due to their opposition to big government, expanded labor unions and Democratic support for civil rights, despite both Democrat and Republicanballs voting in favor of it , as well as conservative Christians’ opposition to abortion and other “culture war” issues. GOPball began winning in the South due to his Southern Strategy by appealing to these voter,although if mentioning this to GOPball,he will either ignore you or deny this strategy and say that it is a Democrat lie. After running on a platform based on reducing the size of the federal government,GOPball increased military spending, spearheaded huge tax cuts and championed the free market with policies that became known as Reaganomics.In foreign policy, the GOPball managed to defeat USSRball with facts and logic. The GOP recaptured the White House in 2000, with the highly contested victory. Though initially popular, particularly after the 9/11 terrorist attacks, GOPball lost support thanks to growing opposition to the war in Iraq and the faltering economy during the Great Recession.After Democrat Barack Obama became the first African American to be elected U.S. president in 2008, the rise of the populist Tea Party movement harnessed opposition to Obama’s economic and social reform policies to help Republicanballs gain a large majority in Congress by 2014. The 2016 election, in which Donald Trump defeated Hillary Clinton, left GOPball in control of the White House, Senate, House and a majority of state governorships.GOPball is planning on building a wall along the US-Mexico border,yet is struggling to find funding for the wall.While it does that,GOPball enacted a zero tolerance policy separating children at the border and putting them in detention centers. Currently GOPball is under fire for the results of the full Mueller Report Relations * Democraticball - You are such a socialist. Thank gawd you lost. Even though I thought the electoral college was rigged, it actually helped me win over your 66 million votes! * CNNball - "You are fake news". * Buzzfeedball - You started this fake news non-sense. I or Russia did not have a "golden shower". I would never do that. Category:USA Category:American partyballs Category:Right-wing partyballs Category:Conservative partyballs